


My Bad

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jealous Jeremy, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Something's up with Jeremy, and you're determined to figure out what it is.





	My Bad

                    You were in your basement, playing Mario Kart with your friend - and  _maybe_  crush - Jeremy Heere. You were smashing buttons aggressively, trying to win and failing miserably. “Fuck, dude, how are you in first place already?” you asked, and you saw Jeremy shrug from the corner of your eye. “Once I get a blue shell, it’s over for you, man.” you chuckled. Jeremy didn’t respond. You gave him a side glance.

                    “Jer, what’s up with you? You’ve been quiet all day,” you remarked, glancing at your friend with concern. Normally, he would’ve laughed at the little remark you just made, or at least acknowledged it. He just seemed… off. Jeremy shook his head. “Nothing. I’m fine.” he said, acting as though everything was perfectly normal. You scoffed, pausing the game and turning to him. “Dude, seriously. What’s wrong?” you asked, and Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I just said it’s nothing, (Y/N), leave it alone.” you were taken aback by his tone. He seemed agitated about something, and you were determined to find out what it was.

                    Jeremy pressed unpause and continued to play, ignoring whatever issue was plaguing him. You sighed, pausing it again, watching as Jeremy looked back at you in annoyance. “Jeremy, will you please tell me what’s wrong?” he rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you ask Rich?” he asked, bitterness in his tone. You blinked. What the fuck did  _Rich_  have to do with anything? “What does- is Rich picking on you again, or something?” you asked, and Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t know.” he sounded almost hurt. “I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” he muttered, looking anywhere but you.

                    Your eyebrows drew together in confusion. “The fuck are you talking about, Jeremy?” you asked, and he scoffed. “I’m  _talking_  about how you and Rich are dating!” his voice raised before he slammed his mouth shut, turning back to the screen. Suddenly it was dead silent.

                    It took you a moment to piece everything together. “You…think Rich and I are dating?” you asked, and Jeremy spared an embarrassed glance at you before looking away again. “Aren’t you?” he asked, and you almost laughed.  _You?_  Dating  _Rich Goranski?_  What could’ve possibly made him think that? Your controller was discarded on the floor, forgotten. “No, Jer, I’m not.” you shook your head, and Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Oh.” he said, and you laughed. “Yeah, ‘Oh.’”

                    “What even made you think that, Jer?” you asked, and Jeremy shook his head. “Well… you guys hang out, like, all the time!” he exclaimed, and you scoffed. “Yeah, because he’s my friend. Friends 'hang out, like, all the time’.  _We_  'hang out, like, all the time.’” Jeremy flinched and looked away embarrassedly. “Oh.” he said again, and you just stared at him for a moment. “My bad.” he said, looking embarrassed.

                    “Is that what was bothering you?” he nodded slightly, and you felt your face twist in confusion. “Why would that bother you?” you asked, though somehow you thought you already knew the answer. You tried to keep yourself from getting your hopes up, but the butterflies in your stomach were already past fluttering. There was a whole swarm of them in your digestive system.

                    Jeremy frowned slightly. “Don’t make me say it.” he huffed, and you felt your face get warmer. “Jeremy, why does the thought of me dating Rich bother you?” you asked again, your voice holding an emotion you couldn't describe. He glanced back at you, biting his lip softly. His eyes flickered down to your own lips before meeting your gaze again. “I…like you.” he said. Your heart felt like it stopped and like it was hammering against your ribcage at the same time. “A lot. That’s why the idea of you dating Rich bothers me so much.” he said, now making determined eye contact.

                    You stayed silent, despite the million thoughts running through your head. Jeremy began to look nervous, the determination fading quickly from his stare. “U-um, please say something.” he requested, and you quickly snapped out of your reverie. “I- really?” you asked, and Jeremy winced. You quickly realized how that sounded. “No, no! I don’t mean it like that! I like you, too! I just wanted to know if you…. y'know, meant it.” Jeremy visibly relaxed, scoffing slightly. “Meant it? (Y/N), I’ve had a huge crush on you for months. I’ve just been too scared to say anything.” he admitted, and your grin nearly split your face in half.

                    “Thank God,” you muttered, leaning in towards him. “I feel the same way.” Jeremy’s breath ghosted over your face, and you shivered. Your gaze slipped down to his inviting lips before coming back up to look at his beautiful blue eyes. “Can I kiss you, Jeremy?” he nodded eagerly and you pressed your lips against his softly, reveling in the soft feeling of his pink lips.

                    He sighed softly against you, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. You brought both of yours up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. When you pulled back, Jeremy gave you a soft smile. “Man, I am  _so_  glad you aren’t dating Rich.” he whispered, and you laughed. “Me, too.” and you pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! If you do, feel free to comment/give kudos!


End file.
